The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) requests renewal of its core grant in support of Senior Leadership, Programs, and Shared Core Facilities. A core grant to support the UMCCC was initially awarded by the NCI in 1988, with continuous funding since then. Dr. Max Wicha, the founding Director of the Cancer Center, continues to serve as Director. The Center provides an organizational framework to promote interdisciplinary cancer research through the development of defined clinical, basic, and prevention programs in cancer research and the development of shared core resources. In 1997 the Center moved into a new $88 million facility which houses the Center's outpatient clinics as well as many of its research laboratories. The Cancer Center has continued to experience considerable growth over this grant period with 70 new faculty recruited and an 85% increase in NCI funding. The Cancer Center's 13 research programs include the basic research programs in Cancer Genetics, Cancer Cell Biology, Molecular Therapeutics, Radiation Sciences, and Molecular Imaging. Clinical research programs include Prostate/Urological, Breast, Leukemia/Lymphoma-BMT, Gl, Childhood Cancers, and Head & Neck cancers. The prevention programs include two programs: Biomedical Prevention and Socio-Behavioral. Support is requested for a total of 16 shared core facilities. These include Clinical Trials, Biostatistics, Tissue Procurement, Tumor Imaging, DNA Sequencing, Morphology, Flow Cytometry, Experimental Irradiation, Animal Facility, Transgenic Mouse, Vector Core, Immune Monitoring, cDNA Affymetrix and Microarray and three new cores including Proteomics, Bioinformatics, and Health Communications. Funds are also requested for development, planning and evaluation, and administration to support Center goals. The Medical Center has made substantial commitments to the Cancer Center of approximately $175 million. Its 285 UMCCC members receive over $82 million in research funding, including over $37 million in annual direct NCI support. The UMCCC has had a major impact on cancer research as evidenced by publishing at least 315 articles in high impact journals, placing 52% of UMCCC intervention accruals onto investigator-initiated trials and consistently ranking among the top ten Cancer Centers nationally for NCI funding over this grant period.